Your heart
by choirnerd98
Summary: Jack is leaving, and Crutchie feels left behind. Kind of not really a song fic.


So this is like kind of a song fic, but maybe not because I don't really know the rules for a song fic, but i was eating dinner at IHOP and You'll be in my Heart came on and I got inspired then on the ride home, When I see you again came on...so ya. I don't own Newsies. If I did, wow this is getting really hard, um I wouldn't have only seen it on a bootleg.

"Hey, Crutchie."

"Hi, Jack."

"Um, so there's somethin I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Crutchie looked up at his friend and waited for him to continue.

"I might be leaving the lodging house soon."

"What?" Crutchie's eyes widened in shock. "Why would youse leave us?"

Jack placed a calming hand on Crutchie's shoulder. "Don't think of it like that. It's just, you know that I've been making a lot of money from selling my drawins. And I think it's time for me to move on."

Crutchie nodded and put a smile on his face. "Of course, it's time to go on to da bigger and betta."

Jack smiled at his best friend. He was glad that Crutchie understood. He didn't notice the tears that were fighting their way into Crutchie's eyes. He didn't hear the sobs that put Crutchie to sleep that night. But their was no way he could miss the bright red circles around his eyes in the morning.

Jack walked up to Crutchie and put an arm around his friend.

"Crutchie please don't be sad. Wees all gonna have ta leave eventually. I'm just leavin early."

"I understand why ya have to leave, really I do, but that don't make it anynless sad."

"I know it's hard, and I know it's sad, but I promise, it's not really gonna change anything."

Crutchie smiled at his friend's lie. "I know, Jack. Just promise you won't forget me 'Kay."

"I would never forget you. You'll always be right here, in my heart."

Crutchie sat on his bed and glared at Jack.

"Crutchie, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"No, clearly you are mad at me, so will you please talk to me about it."

"Fine. Let's talk about how you're leaving me. Nobody's making you go, but you can't wait to desert us and forget all about this place."

"Crutchie, I'll never forget you. You'll always be-"

"Yeah, I know right in your heart, but maybe your heart isn't good enough anymore!"

Crutchie hasted out of the room as tears streamed down both of their faces.

Crutchie sighed in exhaustion. The headline had been terrible so he had been selling his evening papers for almost 5 hours. Then, when he finally decided to return his remaining papers, the circulation center had already closed. But, of course, the Delanceys had been there to get a good soaking on anyone and Crutchie happened to be their lucky victim. Crutchie reached down to massage his leg as tears dripped off the end of his nose. He missed Jack so much that he could feel physical pain in his heart. It had only been two weeks since Jack had left, but Crutchie needed to talk to him. He decided to write him a letter.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _How are you? I'm okay. The Delanceys soaked me real good with my crutch. Oh ya Jack, this is Crutchie by the way. I miss you. It's been a long day without you, my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again._

 _Your brother,_

 _Crutchie._

As he signed the letter, Crutchie realized that he had a problem, he had no idea how to send a letter. But he needed Jack to get his letter, so he grabbed his crutch and started the walk to Jack's new apartment.

"Crutchie?"

"Hiya, Jack."

The two boys stared at each other, until Crutchie held out his hand.

"I brought a letter for you."

Jack pushed Crutchie's arm out of the way and gathered the younger boy into a hug.

"I've missed you so much." Jack whispered into Crutchie's ear.

"Jack, I've been here the whole time. Remember, right here in your heart."

Okay, so obviously Letters from the Refuge also made its way in. I hope everyone enjoyed it. This one was pretty long compared to my usual stories. So, my youth director is getting married in 12 hours and I'm singing at the wedding, so I should probably go to bed. It's 257 AM MST so good night, good morning, and good everything in between.


End file.
